The present invention relates generally to painting equipment and, more specifically, to methods and devices that facilitate the painting of faceplates.
Conventional paint trays allow for the easy placement of paint on rollers for use during painting. However, painting faceplates has and continues to be problematic. In some cases, faceplates are painted over during the painting of walls to simplify the painting process. Unfortunately, painting faceplates without removal from walls or the like often results in the paint getting within the associated electrical connection and dripping around the faceplate. Additionally, painted over faceplates are problematic when one wants to replace the faceplate and can lead to peeled away or chipped paint or torn drywall.
Instead of painting faceplates in place, some people hold them in one hand while painting them with a brush. This process is messy and somewhat cumbersome. As an alternative, some people lay faceplates on plastic tarps or newspaper for painting. Unfortunately, this method often results in the faceplates being adhered to the tarp or newspaper via dried paint. Furthermore, excess paint often pools along the edge of the faceplate and the associated tarp or newspaper which results in an unattractive bubble of paint being located on the painted faceplate.
It may be advantageous to provide a paint tray and/or a method of manufacturing the same that simplifies the painting of faceplates; which preferably allows faceplates to be painted without excess paint drying along the edges of the faceplates; which preferably positions the faceplate for simplified painting; and which can preferably be manufactured and used in an efficient manner.